


旧事

by herbyear



Category: Political RPF, 水表 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbyear/pseuds/herbyear
Summary: 一封信
Kudos: 4





	旧事

**Author's Note:**

> 一个很短的产物

谢远老弟：

别来无恙！给你写信，如何称呼，竟成难题，思之再三，还是依四十年前老例，以老弟相称吧。

我给你写这样一封信并非是跟你套近乎，你也知道我从不这样做，这四十年来我同你写过的信不知道最后都是何种下场，但我依然选择继续给你写下去。

四十年前，我并未想到自己会沦为阶下囚，我与你的那些难分难解的缘由其实不必再多多细说，作为红色老一辈革命家的第一代传人，我俩出身相近，背景相似，细数父辈同为开国副总理而后又同进政治局履职的，在所谓＂红二代＂的诸弟兄中，屈指仅有你我两人而已，从前我只当作是调侃，现在我不禁疑惑有人故意造成两雄相争的局面似的。

时迁势易，成王败寇，你已居庙堂之顚颐指气使，拱为一尊，而我却“拜你所赐”陷縲绁之中，且身患顽疾，苟延残喘，来日无多了。你我本同根同源，然人各有志，走的路不同，最后的结局不知道会不会不同？

我知你辛苦，也是一直见你青丝变为白发，让我想起下雪的时候秦/城的狱警就会看的松些。你也喜欢在下雪的时候来找我。你总问我后不后悔，我怎么知道呢？我的罪行无法平反，上头有百般神佛，他们不想让我好过，下头的千万愚民叫喊着要我不得好死，他们也不想让我好过。你问我后不后悔，事已至此，我既纵身政壇泥淖，求仁得仁，又有何怨？

倒是不要担心我，要时时注意自己。

你现在高处不胜寒，摔下来非死即伤，外人看来风光，不知道多少人觊觎。

退下来之后要作何打算？这你需要细细想。原先那些人都没看出来你的手段是这样强硬，但刚极易折，望你谨记。曾经我数次让你多说些，多学会表现自己，你只闷着头答应，每逢大事，你习惯活在自己的世界里，现在要我怎么说。

你已有自己的判断，任何人也左右不了你了，对吗？

近日风波不断，我知香港不安定，疫情肆虐，有人还想背后作乱，你累极了，但是我们不都是从苦累中过来的吗？你还记得你说过的话吗？

踏石留印，抓铁有痕。

既然已经做好了跌个粉碎的准备那就放手去做吧。老弟啊老弟，我这样说，你能明白吗？

春天就要来了，已经是2020年了，我的牢狱八年里倒是空出了不少时间，从前没做的事情统统都可以做了，唯独一件事我做不了，你知道是什么吗？

我猜你不会知道，你我的关系只到官场为止，就连现在的人都不知道你我少年时期曾亲如手足，他们不能理解这份感情，就像不愿相信现在的你我一样。

少年时候，我们都不喜欢陶渊明，我们也不喜欢急流勇退的张良，我们都爱叱咤风云的帝王将相，喜欢“天子之怒，血流成河”的威风，那时候咱俩爬上天安门的楼子，空荡荡的长安街在夜里总是很安静。我在夏天的风里端详过你的脸，也看过微弱的路灯。

那个时候，北京“红二代”子弟就像个弥天大谎，我们根本分辨不清，也来不及分辨，就被迫分隔两地。那时候距离是个问题，这个问题也直直贯穿我们后来几十年的人生。

有人说你长相憨厚温吞，还不喜欢运动，但我看过曾经八一的老照片里，植树节你倒是无比开心，跟你在宁德的时候一模一样。希望你以后还有无数次这样的时刻。

你不爱打理自己，以后要多加注意，贵为一国领导人，不可以再放纵自己，彭莺做饭的手艺再厉害，也要时刻控制自己。

沪派待你好，也不要放弃警备。对方如何下狠手，你一定要百般奉还，这点你也要注意。如今非议众多，我不禁怀疑是否会旧事重演。

我不想你背千古的骂名。

我知你又要问我的前途，你已为我所做甚多，不必再尽力保我，前路如何看我造化。我已身陷囹圄经年，前尘往事，具做云烟，如今我年岁已高，就算出去了又能做些什么呢？

谢远，我俩曾经最大的隔阂是距离，如今是你在外我在内，这才是最大的隔阂。

想起过往种种我都语塞。我满腔的忧心化作笔墨竟然无一字可写，只能望你切记再切记。

谢远，坎坷峥嵘，风光荆棘，这些我们都要经历，我已经到达路的末端了，我不后悔，有你这样的战友，有你这样的同志，我不后悔。

当你抵达路的末端时，也一定不要后悔。

老弟，谢远老弟。

我对你的称呼如此变换，实在是语无伦次，有些可笑，或许你可以当做是我所言至激动处，故凌乱潦草。

知我者为我心忧，不知我者为我何求。

你知我心忧，所以切记保全自己。至于为何如此挂念操劳，数年之后，如有机会，我再一一讲给你听。

二〇二〇年四月 傅春生于狱中


End file.
